


Small Talks

by NepetasDisciple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Talk, sad little flower asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a late secret santa for the undertale secret santa on tumblr. heh, sorry work and the holidays kinda killed me. anyways, have some asriel/flowey and chara talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talks

The young flower stood over the tall heated cliffs of the Hotlands. His leaves wilting slightly, but nonetheless he watched the items he chucked over the ledge hit the lava edge and burned up. It was a way to pass the time. Time, that he seemed to have more then enough off. 

Flowey, or Asriel, the golden flower not even knowing what he should be called now, let out a small huff as he realized that it was time to move on. He pushed himself underground, quickly moving through the network of underground tunnels he had grown accustomed to. He once again popped up, this time in an area that was so familiar, but not entirely.

He was in the palace garden with golden flowers, much like himself, seemed to scatter and cover the throne room. Of course the only difference between him and the others was the determination flickering in him as well as the size. He was at least three times the size of a regular golden flower. Which made his task all the easier. 

He was the Guardian of the little life that was left down here. Like many centuries ago, many humans did not walk here, and now neither did monsters. All that was left was the vegetation, and it was his job to take care of them. It was the only family he had last now.

He moved, his vines taking the watering cans that had been left, sprinkling each flower with just enough water till the can was empty. Moving to a close by sink or fountain to fill it up and repeat the process. It only took him about an hour to finish. The flower looking over the sea of golden petals, his own curling in on himself, a feeling seemed to bloom within him. A feeling that he was not accustomed to or liked. With that he wondered if what he was feeling was sadness.  
He knew what loneliness had felt like, oh he very much did. But this new feeling weighed heavily on him. Sad that what little he had of friends and family had left. He had felt empty, emptier than he could remember. At least in past timelines he could spy and look over his family and Frisk, but now there was simply nothing. He looked over to the next room. The barrier had been broken, he was free to leave just as all the other monsters had, though he wasn't like all the other monsters. He had no soul, and worse off, he had hurt so many people, he had hurt his family. The golden flower didn’t think he deserved to be above ground with everyone else. So now, he stayed and watched over the flowers that were left here. 

He glanced over the room, making sure each flower looked well after before pulling himself underground and moving to the ruins. He could already feel the strain from moving back and forth between the land pull at him. He was quite ready to go to sleep.

He popped up from the ground; mind set on tending and pruning the flowers his mother use to look after when he stopped cold. His eyes widen, as he was a familiar shape-sitting square in the middle of his flowers. The figure looking up into the sky. " Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?" The flower said, his tone filled with slight anger that the fact they would come back down, despite his wishes. 

" Well, I'm sure Frisk does have better things to do, I know I don't." The voice spoke out, turning to the golden flower with a wide but oddly friendly grin. 

" C-Chara? I thought, aren’t you..?"

" Dead? Well, we both know I most certainly am. " they spoke out with a nervous laugh. " course, now you can see me." They spoke out, lifting a hand up to wave. They seemed slightly transparent in the dim moonlight. " sorry it took so long. It's hard to get a form when you keep getting stuck to other humans." They responded, looking over their hands, turning them over before looking at their old friend. Chara's red eyes seem to sparkle with a sort of emotion 

" stuck..... to other humans?" He muttered out, looking at the human, already thinking of their words. They must have followed Frisk through their adventure. No wonder how Frisk was able to go through and calm down each monster. Chara had known those monsters for sometime after all. that's Frisk they were able to save him from himself. Chara was apart of Frisk, that's why he had thought Frisk was them. The flower froze leaning back as he remembered what he had told Frisk before they left. " S-So you heard-"

" Yes, every word." Chara responded. Silence seemed to overtake the booth of them. Asriel could feel a large amount of embarrassment and anxiety flood his petals to his roots. " and...... I want to say I'm sorry."

" sorry?" Asriel piped up, leaning forward. 

" I wasn't a very good friend to you. I wasn't truthful of my actions either. " Chara explained. " I hated other humans. And hate is something that can make people do bad things. I did want to save all of Monsterkind Asriel, but being up on the surface again. " they bit their lip, looking away from their friend and scrunching up. " It made me remember how much I hated everyone. " 

The golden flower narrowed his eyes, about to comment about how it wasn't Asriel anymore. But felt the words fail to make it past his teeth. He was still Asriel, but it was deep in him. " Frisk showed me though, that not all humans are bad. " Chara continued. " That there are some good ones, you just have to find them.

" Why didn't you leave with Frisk?" Asriel spoke out. Chara jumping slightly as they noticed the flower had popped up closer. 

" Asriel, you know that I never liked the surface. I may have changed my views on humans, but the underground will always be my home. " Chara spoke out with a small laugh, lying down to look up to sky that, was just viable by the small opening. " And you know, I could have asked the same thing. " 

" Well someone has to watch over these flowers" Asriel drolled out, leaning over Chara, giving a huff as the spirit brushed at some of his petals. 

" Funny, you think that runs in the family? Dad watched over your flower pile, and mom watched over mine. I guess it only makes sense that you would take on mom's role. So I guess that means I got to look over Dad's, huh?" Chara said, poking Asriel in between his eyes gently. 

Asriel leaned back to look up at the sky, a small pout on his face. " I don't think that I need someone to look after me!" 

" Asriel please, you have always been a cry baby. Don't tell me you don't get a bit lonely down here. " the child spoke out, playful sass lacing their voice. 

" Well, maybe a bit. But now, I don't think I'll have to worry so much about that. " Asriel spoke out, leaning his petals to rest against their adoptive siblings slightly transparent form.


End file.
